1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to container openers, and more particularly, to a container opener adapted for use with cans containing materials under pressure, such as aerosols.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art abounds with can opening devices, adapted for use on metallic cans, inclusive of lid removal types and, a class of devices which expose the interior of metallic or rigid cans by punching or forming holes in such cans. In the latter class, U.S. Pat. No. 2,584,047, issued Jan. 29, 1952 to J. F. Phillips teaches a frame-like mechanism, bent so as to provide a guideway for a shaft. One end of the shaft is equipped with a sharpened conical point. The other end of the shaft is provided having a "mushroom" shaped cap affixed thereto. A spring urges the shaft upwardly, and away from the can, when the frame is rested and secured to the sides and uppermost lid-portion of the can. By exerting a rapid downward force, the sharpened tip of the shaft pierces the lid of the can and provides an opening therein, from which the gas and/or liquid contents in the interior of the can may be removed or exposed to the atmosphere. The Phillips apparatus is not suitable for pressurized cans, since the contents of such cans would instantaneously, and with great freedom, exit the interior of the can through the opening formed by the conical tip when piercing the lid portion of the can.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,376,756, issued on May 22, 1945 to P. C. Bye discloses a cup-like structure having an open mouth portion. Emergible, outwardly from the open mouth portion, in its various embodiments, Bye teaches one or more conically shaped pointed elements, which, when directed towards and through the open mouth portion of the structure can pierce one or more locations on the lid of a can. Though the force applied by the Bye conical points, in the case of two or more points, or in the case of a single point, provides a symmetrical piercing force to the lid of a can, the contents of such can will rapidly and suddenly be evacuated if such contents are under pressure.
The present invention overcomes a rapid and sudden evacuation or emergence of a can having pressurized contents. This is accomplished by piercing the side of a pressurized can in a controlled manner, so as to control the size of the opening, the rate of speed in which such opening is formed, and the rate of speed at which the apparatus forming such opening is withdrawn therefrom. Further, the present invention restricts the flow of materials, exiting an otherwise unobstructed opening, so as to prevent a user from becoming sprayed with the content of the can. The opening formed by the present invention, may be positioned anywhere along the length of the side a can, thereby minimizing the accidental discharge of liquid, under pressure, by positioning the opening above the level of the liquid. Such liquid can be poured, if desired, outwardly through the opening, for retrieval or disposal purposes. The cans employed in the present invention are not subjected to sudden shock or jarring, when they are opened.